This invention relates to a device for automatically sealing envelopes, and more particularly to an automatic envelope sealing device wherein existing envelopes of different sizes can be sealed automatically without adjustment of the device.
Several proposals have been made so far for automatic envelope sealing device wherein existing envelopes of different sizes or different paper qualities can be sealed. All of such proposed devices have defects that fine adjustments are necessary depending upon a width and length of envelopes, an amount of paste to be applied and a location of an envelope to which paste is to be applied, and so on, that since a flap of an envelope is slided along a guide to turn it over during feeding of the envelope after paste has been applied to the flap, if the envelope has been introduced improperly or if the guide is soiled by paste, then the flap will not be bent properly or the envelope will be jammed, resulting in the necessity of adjustments or corrections of the device so that only a person who is very familiar to the device can use the device satisfactorily, and that maintenance such as cleaning or adjustments of the paste container and guide is required after use of the device.